1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a cutting apparatus employing a laser emitter, which is for use in medical and dental fields.
2. Discussion Of Related Art
Conventionally, with respect to a cutting apparatus employing a laser emitter which is for use in medical and dental fields, laser beam has experimentally been used for removing soft dentin.
However, it is known that, when laser beam is used in medical and dental fields for removing soft dentin to thereby form a cavity, problems due to the irradiation of high-energy laser beam occur such as production and leaving of a carbonized layer in the dentin, formation of a fused layer in the dentin, occurrence of a cavity margin having an irregular configuration, cracking and damaging of the dental pulp attributed to a temperature rise.